Alta Médica
Alta Médica (''No Mercy, en inglés) es la primera campaña de Left 4 Dead, esta se extiende por cinco mapas, su siguiente campaña es "[[Terapia de Choque|''Terapia de Choque]]". La campaña también está disponible para Left 4 Dead 2 como remasterización. Argumento La campaña comienza cuando los supervivientes oyen un helicóptero de rescate que anuncia que pueden ser evacuados si logran llegar al hospital mercy. En su viaje al hospital, éstos deben atravesar un complejo de apartamentos, las calles de la ciudad, túneles del metro, y las alcantarillas. Cuando lleguen al hospital, descubrirán que ya ha sido invadido por los infectados, pero que aún hay una posibilidad de rescate si logran llegar a la plataforma de aterrizaje de helicópteros en la azotea del hospital. Etapas de desarrollo anteriores Los efectos de luz de la campaña fueron sometidos a grandes cambios durante el desarrollo de la misma. En principio, el contraste entre la luz y la sombra estaba más acentuado. La luz ambiental en cada escena fue suprimida, creando un entorno oscuro y mal iluminado, y en los lugares donde había una lámpara, extremadamente brillante. Los rascacielos y otros edificios de fondo parecían extrañamente planos porque eran una parte de la textura del cielo. Tomando en cuenta que esto no afecta a la jugabilidad, esto pudo haber sido hecho para acelerar el desarrollo y las pruebas del juego. En la versión final del juego, los edificios son representados correctamente como modelos. El cielo era de color azul oscuro, comparado con la versión final, en la que es una mezcla azul/verde. Los edificios tenían la mayoría de sus luces encendidas. En la versión final, solo algunas ventanas están iluminadas. Grafittis Encontrados En esta campaña podemos encontrar los siguientes escritos.(Están en inglés, en español dicen lo sig.). Mapa 1: "''Apartamentos''" * "S.O.S" (pintado de blanco en el suelo justo al comienzo de la campaña): ** "AYUDA". * "NO HOPE": ** "NO HAY ESPERANZA" o "SIN ESPERANZA". * "MORBID": ** "MÓRBIDO". * "OH GOD! OH GOD!": ** "¡OH DIOS! OH DIOS!" Mapa 2: "Metro" * "NO CURE" (escrito sobre un cartel de cuarentena): ** "NO HAY CURA" o "SIN CURA". * "NONE OF YOU WILL SURVIVE" ** "NADIE VA A SOBREVIVIR" o "NINGUNO DE USTEDES SOBREVIVIRÁ". * "Radio Is Saying: Fairfield Has Been Quarantined" ** "La radio esta diciendo: Fairfield ha sido puesto en cuarentena" * "ENTIRE CITY IS GONE - IF YOU CAN READ THIS, LEAVE!!!" ** "LA CIUDAD ENTERA SE HA IDO – SI LEES ESTO EVACÚA!!!" o "LA CIUDAD ENTERA SE HA IDO - SI LEES ESTO SALGA!! * "Keith, Waited 3 days at the meeting spot after we got seperated. I can’t wait anymore. Meet me at Mercy Hospital -Krista" ** "Keith, he esperado 3 días en el lugar de reunión después que nos separamos. No puedo esperar más. Nos vemos en el Hospital Mercy -Krista" * "SARAH!! Jen is fine meet us at Riverside -Aaron" ** "SARAH!! Jen esta bien, reunete con nosotros en Riverside -Aaron" * "Evacuation notice with the address of Hewlitt Recreation Center"(este mensaje se encuentra tachado) ** "Aviso de evacuación con la dirección del Centro de Recreación Hewlitt" * "OVERRUN" ** "INVADIDA". Capítulo 3: "Alcantarillas" * "NOBODY IS GOING TO SAVE US” ** "NADIE NOS VA A SALVAR" o "NADIE NOS SALVARÁ" * "HEATHER Ignore the plan, airport is quarantined - Meet me at Mom's”-Rick" ** "HEATHER ignora el plan, el aeropuerto esta en cuarentena -Nos vemos con mamá- Rick." * "They can talk" ** "Ellos pueden hablar" * "TO HELEN LANE, DAD AND ME LOVE YOU AND WE FEEL ARE ALRITE”-Will" ** "PARA HELLEN LANE, PAPÁ Y YO TE AMAMOS Y NOS SENTIMOS ESTAMOS BIEN". * “Andrew Hale, Danny and I love you” ** "Andrew Hale, Danny y yo te amamos". * "NOBODY IS COMING TO SAVE US. THEY ARE GOING TO BOMB THE CITY GET OUT": ** "NADIE VA A VENIR A SALVARNOS. ELLOS VAN A BOMBARDEAR LA CIUDAD, SALGAN" * "SECURE THE DOORS AND WINDOWS WITH PLASTIC SHEETING AND DUCT TAPE" (Este mensaje se encuentra en un poste con una lista que dice:) ** "'ASEGUREN LAS PUERTAS Y VENTANAS CON PLASTICO Y TAPEN LOS CONDUCTOS" * "NOT AIRBORNE" (abajo del graffiti anterior) ** "NO EN EL AIRE" * Se puede observar también la bandera de la CEDA en el Hospital Mercy, en ella esta escrita la palabra "CLOSED" en español; "CERRADO". * En un aviso de evacuación con la dirección de la Escuela secundaria Lumior Brighon tiene el nombre 'Hospital Mercy' escrita abajo. Curiosidades * El título de esta campaña cuando estaba en desarrollo, era "Hell Hospital" (Hospital del Infierno, en español). * Fairfield es una verdadera ciudad en el sur de Pensilvania, situada en las afueras de Gettysburg. * En la versión para Left 4 Dead 2 de la campaña, hay muchos más puntos de armas comparados con la versión original en Left 4 Dead. También están las armas exclusivas de Left 4 Dead 2, como el Lanzagranadas, M60, y las armas de cuerpo a cuerpo. También se añade el trabajador infectado y el trabajador CEDA infectado en la campaña. * En el mapa "Hospital" en Left 4 Dead veremos pasientes infectados en algunos cuartos. Pero si los vemos en Left 4 Dead 2 son Policías. * En el póster de la campaña, se puede ver a Bill , Francis y Louis con, posiblemente, la MP5 que aparece en la versión alemana de Left 4 Dead 2. Sin embargo si se observa bien esa MP5 tiene mira, lo cual no tiene la MP5 de Left 4 Dead 2. * En el Juego Pay Day. En la Mision "''Mercy Hospital". Tendremos que Entrar al Hospital Mercy y podremos ver a Bill en el asensor. Tambien nos podremos poner las máscaras del Boomer, Smoker, Tank y la Witch. Pasando el Tiempo encontraremos un pasiente llamado Willian. Que esta siendo operado del por un virus misterioso, que es evidentemente la gripe verde. ** En el mismo juego y en la misma misión, pasando el tiempo de la mision veremos una puerta cerrada y ahi se podrá ver una Witch llorando. Si la Miramos por 3 o 4 segundos. Esta soltará un screamer. *** '''ESTO ES SOLO UN TRIBUTO HACIA LEFT 4 DEAD POR PARTE DE PAY DAY, NO SON CANÓNICAS EN LA SAGA, ES DECIR NO ES LA PROPAGACIÓN REAL DEL VIRUS NI SU COMIENZO. * Hospital Mercy en español significa "Hospital piedad". * En el póster de la campaña se puede leer "No mercy" en español significa "no piedad/sin piedad". * La campaña comienza justo donde termina el trailer de Left 4 Dead. * Es extraño que cuando hagamos explotar la gasolinera en la remasterización de Left 4 Dead 2 no se atraiga una horda a pesar de el evidente ruido que hace. * El graffiti; "they can talk" (ellos pueden hablar) es una clara señal de que los infectados hablan, aunque sea por un breve periodo de tiempo. Sin embargo los únicos en notar esto son los angloparlantes (los que hablan inglés) debido a que las palabras que dicen, son dichas en un breve periodo de tiempo y se dicen entre balbuceo o gruñido (lo que hace más dificil oirlas, incluso para los angloparlantes). Los no angloparlantes (los que no hablan inglés) las escuchan como un verdadero gruñido o balbuceo. ** Un claro ejemplo de esto es el Charger, algunos angloparlantes han "escuchado" palabras en el Charger como por ejemplo; "Turn on the TV" (enciende la televisión) o "you die" (tú mueres o tú morir). Como se mencionó arriba esto pasa desapercibido para muchos no angloparlantes. * El grafiti "TO HELEN LANE, DAD AND ME LOVE YOU AND WE FEEL ARE ALRITE" (PARA HELLEN LANE, PAPÁ Y YO TE AMAMOS Y NOS SENTIMOS ESTAMOS BIEN") tiene mala ortografía del inglés, la ultima palabra "alrite" se escibre "alright". Eso simplemente sucede por pronunciacion, "alrite" leído en inglés es la pronunciación de "alright". Un ejemplo en el español sería como escribir "kasa" en vez de "casa". Categoría:Left 4 Dead Wiki Categoría:Contenidos Categoría:Valve Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Left 4 Dead Categoría:Left 4 Dead 2 Categoría:Campañas Categoría:Campañas de Left 4 Dead Categoría:Campañas de Left 4 Dead 2